Pretty Princess
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Mia é a amazona de prata de Crimson que vê sua vida virar de ponta cabeça ao descobrir que é princesa e futura rainha de um país chamado Genóvia...Fic reescrita e repostada
1. Realeza no Santuário

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

_Amélia, Clarice e Genóvia não me pertencem, peguei emprestado do filme "Diário de uma Princesa", assim como parte da inspiração para a fic, claro que mudei a aparência, o sobrenome e muitas outras coisas..._

oOo

**Fic re-postada depois de reescrita e reformulada xD A antiga tava um horror! o.x Muitos erros no beta xD Para variar...¬¬""""**

oOo

Localizada bem no coração da Europa, Genóvia era um pequeno país independente que pertenceu à Itália em tempos antigos. Um país alegre governado pela Rainha Clarice, viúva de Loui Pernápolis, era uma senhora idosa de cabelos brancos, jeito delicado e olhos atentos e azuis claríssimos.

Vestindo um conjunto azul celeste, estava sentada confortavelmente na poltrona de veludo observando o jardim florido pela enorme já janela do castelo, leves batidas foram ouvidas.

- Entre...- Diz Clarice.

- Majestade.- Diz a empregada depois de uma reverência.- O Sr Leonel deseja falar com a senhora.

- Mande o entrar Margareth.- Diz a senhora se levantando e ajeitando a roupa.- Aproveite e nos traga chá e bolachas.- Diz com um sorriso.

- Sim senhora...- Diz Margareth saindo da sala.

- Majestade.- Leonel era um homem com cerca de 40 anos, cabelos negros e lisos e olhos verdes.

- Sente-se Leonel, espero que tenha boas notícias...- Diz a senhora apontando para a poltrona, sentando à sua frente.

- Trago ótimas notícias.- Diz entregando uma pasta marrom para a aflita senhora.

- Deixe-me ver...- Diz a Rainha colocando seus óculos de leitura.

- Pelas fontes, ela se encontra na Grécia.- Diz Leonel.

- Mas o que ela faz na Grécia?- Diz Clarice espantada.

- Pelo que soube, é uma amazona...- Diz o homem.

- Por todos os Santos, que máscara é essa? Tem certeza que é minha neta?- Pergunta a senhora nervosa. Na foto, uma jovem de cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos, seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara branca com detalhes vermelhos nos olhos que lembravam lágrimas de sangue.

- Minhas fontes são seguras senhora. Ela possui a marca.- Diz por fim.

- Então vamos imediatamente para esse lugar! Mas primeiro preciso ver uma pessoa...- Diz Clarice.

- Sim senhora.- Diz Leonel.

**Grécia, alguns dias depois...**

Sentada nas escadarias de Escorpião, uma amazona de cabelos lisos e castanhos que iam até a cintura, a franja era repicada e caía sobre a máscara cobrindo parcialmente parte dos olhos+, sua máscara era branca com manchas vermelhas nos olhos, sua armadura tinha era vermelha com detalhes pretos, usava um colã preto, polainas vermelhas, sapatilhas pretas e um lenço vermelho no pescoço.

- Desculpe a demora Mia!- Diz o dono da décima casa.

- Atrasado de novo Milo!- Diz a garota com as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar brava.

- Desculpe, desculpe.- Diz o cavaleiro colocando as mãos em frente ao rosto fingindo estar arrependido, a amazona o empurra e solta uma gargalhada.

- Você não presta!- Diz Mia pulando as escadas de dois em dois.

Mia de Crimson ou Borboleta Carmin, é uma poderosa amazona de prata, seu poder quase se iguala à um cavaleiro de ouro, seu passado é um mistério, ninguém sabe seu verdadeiro nome, a chamando apenas de "Mia", não é órfã, morava com a mãe na França até os 8 anos quando foi treinar na Ilha de Milos, onde conheceu um certo cavaleiro de ouro que todos conhecem muuuuuito bem. Seus pais são separados e seu pai havia morrido recentemente em um acidente de carro, tendo contato com ele apenas no Natal, tinha também uma prima por parte de mãe, com quem sempre trocava cartas, fora eles, sua família também era um mistério... Hoje é uma jovem de 18 anos que acabou de entrar para a elite dos protetores de Athena.

- Bom dia!- Diz Mia com entusiasmo assim que chega ao campo de treinamento.

- Estão atrasados.- Diz Saga sério..

- Advinha que quem é a culpa...?- Diz Mia.

- Milo! 100 voltas pelo coliseu!- Diz o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- E aí! O nariz de quem eu vou quebrar hoje?- A amazona diz brincando.

- Eu vou ser seu adversário hoje.- Diz Camus prendendo os cabelos.

- Pode vir!- Diz Mia avançando sobre ele.

- Onde está o Mú?- Pergunta Milo dando a 3 volta.- Ele está atrasado também!- Diz.

- Shion chamou ele, continue a correr!- Diz Saga.

- Como quiser comandante!- Milo faz pose de continência.

Enquanto isso no Salão do grande Mestre, Shion, Mú e Saori recebem uma ilustre visita.

- Ao que devemos uma visita tão ilustre? Sente-se...- Shion oferece uma poltrona para Clarice, Leonel e uma terceira pessoa sentarem.

- Quem é ela?- Saori cochicha para Mú.

- Parece que é uma Rainha.- O ariano cochicha de volta.

- Como sabem sou a Rainha da Genóvia, Clarice Miorantto Pernápolis, este é meu assessor Leonel Motaz e essa é mãe de minha neta, a Condessa Isabelle de Anjou.- Diz a senhora apresentando Leonel e a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, lisos e soltos, pele clara e belos olhos violetas.

- Essa mulher me lembra alguém...- Diz Mú baixinhos, Saori e Shion concordam.

- Estou procurando por minha neta, Amélia, fontes seguras me disseram que ela se encontra aqui. A própria Condessa de Anjou me confirmou isso.- Diz Clarice, olhando para Isabelle que assente com a cabeça.

- Deve estar havendo um engano, não conhecemos nenhuma Amélia.- Diz Shion.

- Mia... É a Mia!- Diz Isabelle.

- MIA?!- Exclamam os três.

- Traga a Mia agora mesmo!- Diz Shion para Mú.

- Pode deixar!- Diz o ariano se teletransportando.

Mia e Camus lutavam de igual para igual, ela o atacava, enquanto ele se defendia como podia. Mú aparece bem no meio da luta, num momento em que Camus dava um soco, o ariano teve tempo apenas de se abaixar com as mãos na cabeça.

- MÚ?! Quer morrer?- Exclama Camus.

- Está tudo bem Mú?- Pergunta Mia.

- Graças à Zeus Mia! Vem comigo!- Mú a segura pelo braço e se teletransportam.

- O que será que aconteceu?- Pergunta Aioria que lutava com Máscara da Morte, quase levando um chute deste.

- Eu vou lá ver!- Diz Milo correndo as escadas.

Os outros se entreolham curiosos e vão atrás. Quando Mia aparece no meio do salão, olha para todos desconfiada até reconhecer um rosto familiar...

- Mãe!- Diz a garota abraçando sua mãe.

- Mia, querida...- Diz Isabelle afagando os cabelos da filha.

- Porque está aqui?- Pergunta Mia olhando para os outros.

- É que sua vó quis vê-la...- Diz a mulher.

- Vovó? Mas ela não morreu à alguns anos?- Pergunta Mia coçando a cabeça.

- Não minha mãe... A mãe de seu pai...- Diz Isabelle apontando para Clarice que se levanta indo em direção à Mia.

- Amélia...- Diz com um sorriso.

- Amélia?- Os 12 Dourados escondidos caem de trás de um pilar.

- ¬¬"""" – Shion.

- HuaHuaHuaHua... Amélia? É um nome muito doce para alguém como você...- Milo se aproxima rindo.

- ¬¬"""- Mia dá uma cotovelada no estômago do cavaleiro, que cai se contorcendo.

- Amélia! Isso são modos de uma princesa?- Repreende Clarice.

- PRINCESA!!!!- Todos exclamam, menos Clarice, Leonel e Isabelle.

- Você é uma princesa Mia?- Pergunta Saori.

- Não que eu saiba...- Diz a garota confusa.

- Sim, é uma princesa! Eu sou a Rainha da Genóvia, Clarice Miorantto Pernápolis, esta é minha neta Amélia Catrina de Anjou Miorantto Pernápolis, filha única de meu filho mais velho, o Príncipe Phillipe Miorantto Pernápolis e de Condessa Isabelle de Anjou.- Diz a senhora com orgulho.

- Parece uma oração.- Milo se levanta rindo novamente, ias levar uma voadora de Mia, se Clarice não a segurasse.

- Amélia querida, tire essa máscara horrível e me deixe ver seu rosto...- Pede a senhora.

- Errr... Bem Clarice... Digo vovó... Não posso tirar essa máscara.- Diz Mia.

- Oras, porque não? Uma princesa não pode andar por aí com essas roupas estranha e com essa máscara! Tire isso agora mocinha.- A Rainha estava indignada.

- Majestade, desculpe, mas Mia realmente não pode tirar essa máscara aqui, está em trajes de combate e na presença de cavaleiros. Por lei, quando uma amazona revela seu rosto à um cavaleiro, deve amá-lo ou matá-lo.- Explica Shion.

- Mas que lei absurda! Mas tudo bem, aqui eu aceito, mas terá que tirá-lo no baile de amanhã!- Diz categórica.

- BAILE?!- Exclamam todos.

- Sim, um baile amanhã! Para que todos conheçam a futura Rainha de Genóvia! Claro que todos vocês estão convidados!- Diz a senhora para a alegria geral.

- Espera aí! Quem disse que quero ser Rainha?- Diz Mia cruzando os braços.

- Não quero saber! Está em seu sangue e esse foi o trato que fiz com sua mãe! Espero você no hotel amanhã para que prove o vestido.- Diz Clarice.

- Vestido? Mãeeee...- Mia corre para Isabelle.

- Venha querida, acho que precisamos conversar, à sós!- Diz Isabelle vendo que Clarice pretendia ir atrás.

- Que seja, preciso ajeitar os últimos detalhes da festa, vamos Leonel.- Diz a rainha saindo do salão, sendo acompanhado pelo homem.

Ao chegarem ao jardim que havia nos fundo, Isabelle faz Mia se sentar à sua frente em um banquinho de madeira branca que havia ali perto.

- Tire a máscara para que possa vê-la querida.- Diz Isabelle.

Mia obedece tirando a máscara, revelando um belo rosto jovial de uma garota de 16 anos, com olhos grandes e violetas, de cílios longos e curvados, lábios finos e avermelhados, nariz arrebitado e fino.

- Seus olhos, lembram muito ao seu pai...- Diz a mulher passando a mão suavemente no rosto da garota.

- Por que nunca me contou sobre isso?- Pergunta Mia um pouco triste.

- Muitas coisas querida... Eu e seu pai nos conhecemos em uma conferência de países, nos apaixonamos e eu tive você. Mas ele sendo o futuro Rei, teria que escolher uma mulher melhor, então eu fui embora com você para a França. Pensei que Phill logo fosse casar e ter filhos para herdar o trono. Pensamos em te contar quando completasse 18 anos, mas com a morte recente de seu pai, tivemos que mudar de plano.- Diz Isabelle.

- Preciso mesmo aceitar isso? Acabei de me tornar amazona...- Diz a garota um pouco emburrada.

- É o que seu pai queria, além de que sua avó...- Dizia a Condessa quando Mia se levanta repentinamente.

- Avó? Aquela mulher não é minha vó! Nunca quis saber de mim, nunca participou da minha vida e agora que precisa aparece e fica me fazendo exigências? Quem ela pensa que é?- Mia estava irritada.

- Eu te entendo querida. Mas quero que compreenda também que governar um país não é fácil, é preciso fazer sacrifícios... Quero que dê uma chance à ela, afinal é sua avó, queira ou não. Clarice não é uma má pessoa. É para o bem de Genóvia, é importante para o povo que você se torne Rainha. - Isabelle alisa o rosto da filha.

- Tudo bem mãe... Eu vou tentar...- Diz olhando para o chão.

- Além do mais, Sam irá vir para o baile!- Diz Isabelle vendo os olhos da garota brilharem.

- Sério? A Sam vem mesmo?- Diz Mia animada. – E vai ter muitas pessoas?- Pergunta um pouco receosa.

- Imagino que sim, pessoas influentes de Genóvia e alguns parentes que não conhece...- Diz a Condessa com um sorriso. – Agora me dê um abraço, estava com saudades...- Diz abraçando a garota.

- Eu também...- Mia retribui o abraço.

- Bom, melhor entrarmos e conversar direito com os outros.- Diz Isabelle entrando com Mia.

Assim que elas passam, um certo cavaleiro curioso com a conversa, cai sentado atrás de uma árvore com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu vi a Mia sem máscara...- Diz Milo encantado.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx


	2. Atrasada para o Baile

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

O sol mal havia nascido, não era de costume Mia acordar cedo, mas como não conseguia dormir, estava nas pedreiras observando o mar visivelmente distraída e emburrada. Não percebia que uma sombra se aproximava devagar, assim que percebe, a garota se levanta e ataca, mas o agressor foi mais rápido, dando a volta por ela, pega seu braço e torce, a deixando imobilizada.

- Está muito distraída Mia, presa fácil.- Diz a pessoa a soltando.

- Milo!- Diz a amazona passando a mão no pulso dolorido.

- Te machuquei? Desculpa.- Milo se aproxima preocupado, mas quando toca em seu braço se lembra do rosto da garota, ficando vermelho e se afastando.

- O que foi Milo? Está vermelho.- Pergunta Mia preocupada.

- Nada não... Ta quente aqui não?- Tenta disfarçar se abanado.- Mas, o que fazia sozinha tão cedo? Não é de costume acordar cedo...-Pergunta Milo.

- Não conseguia dormir... Ontem fui no hotel conversar com minha avó... Ela não vai desistir de tentar me fazer Rainha...- Diz triste.

- Não me parece muito feliz...- Observa Milo.

- Tenho motivos para estar feliz?- Pergunta Mia irônica.

- Claro! É uma princesa! Qualquer um ficaria feliz!- Diz Milo.

- Mas eu não sou qualquer uma! Do nada aparece uma vó que nunca quis saber de mim, me obrigando a ser algo que não quero! Sou uma amazona! Estou feliz com isso... Não nasci par

a ser princesa... – Diz abaixando o olhar.

- Nisso tem razão... Princesas são delicadas ao contrário de alguém que conheço...- O cavaleiro diz brincando se protegendo de um soco ou chute que não veio.

- Você tem razão, princesas são delicadas, não tenho jeito nenhum com isso...- Diz triste, Milo não podia ver através da máscara, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. Ele a olha espantado, parecia tão frágil nesse momento.

- Vai aceitar?- Pergunta Milo.

- Disse que ia pensar... Mas sou obrigada à ir no baile essa noite... Você vai né?- Pergunta Mia.

- E perder uma festa?- O cavaleiro sorri sacana.

- Você não presta!- Mia dá um tapinha em seu ombro. – Aproveitando que está aqui, não quer correr um pouco, depois treinar? – Pergunta.

- Claro! Acho que os outros vão estar ocupados tirando o pó do armário e se embelezando que duvido que alguém apareça para treinar.- Diz Milo.

- E você? Não vai se arrumar, tirar o pó da roupa?- Pergunta a garota.

- E preciso? Nasci bonito!- Diz fazendo pose.

- Nada modesto...¬¬""- Mia começa a correr.

- Me espera!- Milo corre atrás.

Assim como imaginaram, os outros Dourados estavam ocupados tirando o pó da melhor roupa e se embelezando, até mesmo Saori corria em seu quarto, na cama uma pilha de vestidos.

- Não tenho a roupa apropriada! TATSUMIIIIIII!!!! Ligue pára meu costureiro!- Gritava a Deusa em seu quarto.

Eram quase hora do almoço quando um avião vindo da Inglaterra pousa no Aeroporto de Athenas, entre os passageiros, uma jovem com cerca de 1,72 de altura, de pele clara, cabelos negros e liso até a cintura, a franja era até o queixo e estava preso no alto da cabeça por uma presilha branca, rosto levemente arredondado, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, vestia um vestido branco com flores azuis, sandálias baixas de tiras brancas e óculos de sol de armação grande e branca. Junto dela, um casal, o homem tinha cerca de 40 anos, cabelos negros e jogados para trás com gel, vestia uma camisa de mangas curtas azul, calça cinza escuro e sapato social, tinha os olhos azuis escuros, a mulher com cerca de 35 anos, tinha os cabelos lisos e castanhos claros presos em um coque alto, tinha os traços delicados e olhos verdes, vestia um vestido amarelo de mangas curtas e sapatilhas brancas.

Assim que saem do aeroporto resolvem andar um pouco antes de irem ao hotel, ao passarem em frente à uma loja de presentes, a garota pára na vitrine.

- Vou comprar algo para Mia!- Diz a garota entrando na loja.

Na loja ao lado Camus entra para buscar o terno que havia deixado mais cedo para lavar. Assim que a jovem sai da loja é quase atropelada por um ciclista apressado, ela se desequilibra e ia cair se alguém não a aparasse, seus óculos voam com o impacto e Camus depara com duas safiras no lugar de olhos.

- Está bem?- Pergunta o cavaleiro.

- E...Estou... Obrigada...- Agradece a garota se levantando.

- Me chamo Camus, qual o seu nome?- Pergunta, pegando o óculos e entregando para a dona.

- Sam! Está bem?- Os pais da jovem se aproximam.

- Bom, esse é meu nome. Na verdade é Samantha, mas todos me chamam de Sam.- Diz a jovem sorrindo.

- Obrigada por salvar nossa filha.- Agradece a mulher.

- Não há de que, essa cidade está cheia de apressados.- Diz Camus.

- Melhor irmos... Obrigado novamente- Agradece o senhor.

- Tchau...- Sorri Samantha.

- Até...- Diz Camus encantado com o sorriso dela, tinha a impressão que a veria novamente.

Hotel Zeus era o local onde a enorme família desconhecida de Mia estavam hospedados, além das pessoas importantes e influentes de Genóvia, mas a festa seria em uma mansão alugada perto do mar, era noite quando todas as luzes estavam acesas, em algumas horas todos conheceriam a desconhecida futura Rainha Amélia.

Havia muitas pessoas no salão principal, de longe se poderia ver que eram da nobreza, com belos vestidos caros e carregados de jóias, em meio à eles, um grupo parecia deslocado...

- Está tudo bem Camus?- Pergunta Aioria.

- Estou, porque?- Sorri o aquariano.

- Ele sorriu! Está com febre?- Shura se aproxima colocando a mão em sua testa.

- Querem para com isso! Estou muito bem!- Diz Camus arrumando a roupa.

- Disse que estava estranho!- Kanon cochicha com Shura e Aioria que concordam com a cabeça.

- Quanta gente nobre! Estou me sentindo um patinho feio...- Choraminga Afrodite vestido com um belo terno branco.

- Está é muito aparecido com essa roupa!- Diz Máscara da Morte com uma calça de couro negra e camisa de seda também preta.

- E você que está se achando um estrela do rock!- O pisciano vira a cara, fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Será que a Mia vai demorar?- Milo estava ansioso.

- Espero que não, porque estou curioso para vê-la sem máscara!- Diz Mú.

- Não vai ficar pensando que ela vai ter que casar com você depois de ver o rosto dela!- Diz Milo irritado.

- Não sou você para ficar pensando isso! Aqui a lei do Santuário não vale!- Devolve o ariano.

Enquanto isso em um dos quartos...

- Onde ela está?- Perguntava Clarice andando de um lado para o outro nervosa, vestia um vestido azul céu com pedras enfeitando a parte de cima, usava uma coroa de brilhantes.

- Acalme-se Clarice, ela logo vai aparecer...- Isabelle também estava nervosa, vestia um vestido de veludo verde escuro com decote em V, o decote das costas era maior, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque baixo e enfeitando com uma presilha de pedras presa na parte de baixo do coque.

- Tia Belle!- Uma sorridente garota entra pela porta indo abraçar Isabelle.

- Sam!- A Condessa abraça a sobrinha.

- Majestade...- Samantha faz uma reverência para Clarice.

- E seus pais?- Pergunta a Rainha.

- Logo estarão aqui.- Diz a garota que vestia um vestido tomara que caia preto justo ao corpo e com a parte de baixo esvoaçante, tinha rosas vermelhas bordadas na barra que iam subindo pela cauda, os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa a baixa.

- Belle!- A mãe de Sam entra indo abraçar a irmã, vestia um vestido azul escuro de veludo, decote reto e alças largas, os cabelos presos em um coque alto.

- Bella!- Diz Isabelle, Anabella era sua irmã mais nova, mãe de Sam e casado com o Conde inglês Richard Coborgh-Goutha.

- Majestade...- Anabella faz uma reverência.

- Condessa Coborgh-Goutha.- Clarice devolve a reverência.

- Onde está Mia?- Pergunta Sam olhando para os lados.

- É isso que queremos saber!- Diz Clarice aparentemente nervosa.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, uma amazona atrasada procurava um meio de entrar escondida atrás de uma moita.

- Putz! Perdi a hora treinando... E agora? Ah! Ali!- Com um pulo ágil, ela alcança uma janela aberta que estava com a luz acesa. Assim que alcança a janela, se desequilibra e cai dentro do quarto.

- Mia! – Sam sorri ao ver a amazona caída.

- Ufa...- Isabelle suspira aliviada ao ver a filha. Mia se levanta rapidamente retirando algumas folhas presas ao cabelo.

- SAAAAM!!!!- Mia pula em sua prima assim que a vê.

- Que saudades prima!!! Gostei da sua armadura!- Diz Sam fazendo a prima dar uma volta.

- Amélia!- Diz Clarice com a mão na cintura.- Posso saber onde esteve?- Pergunta brava.

- Err... Oi vovó... Estava treinando...- Diz baixinho.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer que isso não são coisas de uma princesa! Tire essa máscara horrorosa e já para o banho!- Diz séria.

- Mas vovó...- Mia tenta relutar.

- Eu disse já!- Clarice toca um sininho, logo duas empregadas entram no quarto, fazem uma reverência e arrastam Mia para o banheiro.

- Mãããeeee!- Choraminga a amazona.

- Não sei de nada!- Diz Isabelle ignora os berros da filha.

- Eu vou junto...- Sam sorri sem graça e vai atrás.

No banheiro, Mia estava dentro de uma banheira espumada, toda ensaboada espalhava espuma pelo lugar, Sam estava sentada em um baquinho perto.

- Você sabia Sam?- Pergunta Mia olhando para a prima.

- Que você era uma princesa? Há pouco tempo, prometi à meus pais que não contaria... Desculpa...- Diz triste.

- Não precisa se preocupar... Minha mãe sempre soube e escondeu...-Diz Mia triste.

- Ela teve motivos...- Sam tenta amenizar.

- Eu sei... Mas mudando de assunto, o que conta de novo?- Pergunta animada, se apoiando na borda da banheira.

- Bom, fora o fato de estar de férias... Conheci uma pessoa hoje. Na verdade ele me salvou quando tombei com um ciclista, era tão educado e charmoso...- Suspira Sam.

- Está apaixonada...- Zomba Mia.

- Não estou não! Mal conheci ele!- Sam afunda a cabeça da prima na banheira.

- Conta outra! Eu te conheço!- Mia ri tirando espuma dos olhos.- Sabe o nome dele?- Pergunta em seguida.

- Camus...- Suspira Sam.

- O.O... Um rapaz com sotaque francês e cabelos azul petróleo?- Pergunta Mia.

- Isso! Conhece ele?- Pergunta curiosa.

- Talvez...- Mia diz baixinho. "Será que dessa vez o cubo de gelo derrete?", ri em seguida.

- Ah! Isso é para você... Comprei hoje cedo, quando conheci o Camus...- Diz Sam entregando um embrulho.

- WAAAA! Ti lindo!!!!- Os olhos dela brilham ao ver a presilha em formato de borboleta com pedras vermelhas.

- MIAAA!!!! Saia logo!- Isabelle grita da porta.

- Ta bom mãe!- Mia faz uma careta.

- Te espero lá fora.- Sam sorri e vai para o quarto.

Mia entra enrolada em uma toalha e cantarolando quando vê algo sobre a cama, olha para a mãe, para a prima para depois...

- NÃÃÃOOOO!!!- Seu grito pôde ser ouvido por toda a mansão, até os morcegos voaram assustados.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx


	3. Apresentando a Princesa Rolante

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

**Ikarus Sama- **Nyah! Como disse, um homem nessa fic mela cueca!!!! Viva! (solta fogos de artifício) xD Bom, não eh triste, mas um pouco diabético! xD Mas fico feliz em receber uma review sua nessa fic xD Como disse, essa Mia naum tem nada a ver com a Mia do filme!

**Angel Pink- **E Pure-Peti ficou feliz que tenha ficado feliz! *joga confeti* A Ashley apareceu! O que achou dela?

**oOo**

- Não mãe! Vestido não!- Resmungava Mia.

- Vestido sim!- Isabelle responde.

- Mas mãe, nunca vesti isso na vida! Não quero!- A amazona faz birra.

- Amélia Catrina de Anjou Miorantto Pernápolis!- Diz Isabelle séria.

- Saaaaam...- Mia apela para sua prima.

- Er... Não é tão ruim assim Mia...Eu te ajudo.- Diz a prima com um sorriso amarelo.

Enquanto isso no salão, todos estavam ansiosos, três belas jovens passam perto dos Dourados, fazendo eles virarem o rosto.

- Meu que gata!- Diz Aldebaran.

- Você quis dizer que gatas, não?- Corrige Shura.

- A do meio é mais bonita...- Diz Kanon.

- Prefiro a da esquerda.- Diz Aioria.

- Eu o da direita...- Diz Aldebaran.

- O que acha Milo?- Pergunta Shura.

- Ah?- Milo vira para eles.

- Esse ta mais doente que o Camus... Milo não reparar em mulher bonita?- Diz Aioria, os outros concordam.

Voltando às três jovens.

- Porque essa tal de Amélia tem de tão importante assim? EU tenho mais cara de rainha! Sempre soube que era princesa. Essa talzinha nunca conviveu com a nobreza, deve ser uma jeca do mato horrorosa!- Diz a garota do meio, tinha os cabelos loiros e cacheados abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis claríssimos com cílios longos, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, sobrancelha arqueada e uma pintinha no lado esquerdo da boca, vestia uma vestido vermelho justo ao corpo escultural evidenciando o busto farto. A da direita sorria feito uma boba, tinha os cabelos ruivos e ondulados na altura dos ombros com uma tiara de pedras, de pele bem clara tinha sardas em cima do nariz e usava aparelho nos dentes, vestia um vestido creme de decote reto e alças grossas. A da esquerda tinha a pele levemente morena, cabelos lisos e negros caindo pelas costas, olhos felinos e verde esmeralda, lábios finos e vermelhos, vestia um vestido frente única preto e olhava as unhas enquanto a loiro falava.

- EU tenho mais cara de Rainha! Já nasci para ser Rainha, o rosto mais lindo que já vi!- Diz a loira.

- Isso parece i.n.v.e.j.a, Anelli.- A morena sorri irônica.

- Você morre de inveja de mim Ashley! Vamos Petra!- A loira sai bufando.

- Me espera Anelli!- A ruiva sai correndo aos tropeços.

- Viu a Anelly, Ashley querida?- Pergunta Clarice.

- Ela saiu bufando quase agora.- Diz a morena.

- Não aprontem nada!- A Rainha tenta parecer séria, mas logo sorri.- Amélia irá logo descer.- Diz indo em direção às escadas.

Clarice sobe as escadas e encontra Isabelle no corredor. Clarice Miorantto havia se casado com o príncipe de Genóvia, Loui Pernápolis, com ele teve dois filhos e uma filha. Phillipe, pai de Amélia, Lizandro, pai de Anelli e casado com uma princesa da Irlanda, Arina Gallaghe que tinha um filho do casamento anterior chamado Ricardo e Amanda, mãe de Ashley e casada com um rico industrial americano, Ruiz Mendes, de família latina.

- Ela está vindo.- Diz Isabelle.

- Obrigada.- Sorri a senhora cochichando algo para os guardas no alto da escada, as cornetas são tocadas.

- Apresentando Vossa Majestade, Rainha Clarice Miorantto Pernápolis!- Anuncia o guarda, todos aplaudem Clarice que desce elegantemente.

- Apresentando Condessa Isabelle de Anjou!- Anuncia o guarda, Isabelle desce sorrindo indo para perto de Clarice.

- Apresentando Srta Samantha Drina Coborgh-Goutha!- Assim que a anunciam, Sam desce as escadas sorrindo.

- É ela!- Diz Camus ao ver Sam.

- Ela quem?- Pergunta Milo.

- A fada que vi ontem.- Diz Camus.

- Fada? Deixa de ser cafona... Mas eh a prima da Mia!- Diz Milo.

- Prima da Mia?- Pergunta o aquariano.

- É sim, se for aquela morena que acabou de descer... Uma vez a Mia me mostrou uma foto dela...- O escorpião fica um pouco pensativo.

- Apresentando Princesa Amélia Catrina de Anjou Miorantto Pernápolis!- Anuncia o guarda tomando ar depois de dizer o enoooorme nome.

Mia estava no topo da escada, engole em seco observando as pessoas que a olhavam curiosamente, depois de um sorriso amarelo começa a descer as escadas, vestia um tomara que caia na cor champanhe com a parte de baixo esvoaçante com várias camadas de véu, luvas até o cotovelo e uma pequena coroa de brilhantes no alto da cabeça, os cabelos estavam presos e um coque elegante, até a franja foi presa, era a primeira vez que a garota calçava salto. Estava na metade da escada, quando acaba pisando na barra do vestido, rolando o resto da escada e caindo de boca no chão.

- O.O- Os convidados.

- Merda de vestido!- Reclama Mia arrumando a coroa. – Estou bem gente! Não se preocupem!- Sorri sem graça arrumando o vestido, mas acaba tropeçando novamente.

- HuaHuaHuaHuaHua! Isso é princesa? Me poupe...- Ria Anelli se afastando.

"Quem é essa loira aguada?", Mia metralha a garota, pronta para pular no pescoço dela, quando alguém a puxa pelo braço.

- Amélia!- Clarice a olhava séria.

- Err... Oi vovó.- Mia sorri amarela.

- Pode me explicar que cena foi aquela?- Pergunta a senhora.

- Tropecei?- Diz a garota vendo a avó ficar com a cara mais fechada.- Mas vovó! Não sei usar esses sapatos estranhos! Apertam meus pés além de ser horrível se equilibrar neles, sem falar nesse vestido que parece mais um bolo! Não me olhe assim...- Diz com cara de choro.

- Estou vendo que vai precisar de muitas aulas de etiqueta...- Suspira Clarice. – Venha, vou apresentar algumas pessoas.- A senhora puxa Mia.

- T-T- A garota sendo arrastada.

Mia estava se cansando de conhecer tantas pessoas velhas e chatas.

- E esse é o seu tio de quarta geração, Genório Amaranto. Está me ouvindo Amélia?- Pergunta a senhora vendo a garota olhar para o outro lado.

- Estou vovó... E aí tio Genô?- Mia faz peace com os dedos.

- Amélia! Isso são modos de uma princesa falar?- Repreende a senhora vendo a garota dar um bocejo seguido de uma careta.

-Amélia!- Diz Clarice já nervosa.

- Amélia é uma jovem muito esperta.- Diz o sorridente senhor rechonchudo e cabelos grisalhos.

- Me desculpe, é a nova juventude... Amélia! Onde pensa que vai?- Grita Clarice vendo Mia se afastar.

- Tomar um pouco de ar...- A garota balança os braços.

- Gostei dela.- Diz Genório.- Me lembra você Clarice.- Sorri ao ver a senhora ficar pensativa.

Mia vai tropeçando até a mesa de sucos, enchendo um copo com ponche, certa de que era suco de frutas, passando pelas pessoas que se acumulavam em grupos, ela chega até a varanda. Enquanto isso Sam procurava pela prima, quando sente alguém puxando pelo braço.

- E aí gatinha? Que tal dançar comigo?- Pergunta um rapaz bêbado dando baforadas nela.

- Não obrigada...- A garota sorri educada.- Pode me soltar?- Pergunta tapando o nariz com a mão livre.

- Não posso não... Ninguém nunca diz não para mim! Agora vamos dar uma volta gata!- O rapaz a puxa pelo braço.

- Ai! Esta me machucando! Solta...- Sam tentava inutilmente se soltar, sendo arrastada pelo salão.

Camus que procurava pela garota a vê sendo arrastada por um rapaz bêbado e preocupado os segue.

- Já disse para me soltar!- A garota sentia seu pulso doer.

- Calma, logo vai esquecer a dor... É muito linda sabia?- Diz o rapaz a prensando contra a parede em um canto escuro do jardim.

- O que vai fazer? Me deixe em paz!- Sam tentava empurrar o rapaz.

- Vai gostar gatinha...- Diz aproximando o rosto para um beijo, a garota abaixa o rosto, irritado ele ergue o rosto dela a força e a beija, enjoada com o cheiro de álcool ela morde os lábios dele.- SUA VADIA!- Diz dando um tapa.

- AI!- Sam cai de joelhos com a mão no local atingido, o rapaz a puxa novamente para outro tapa, mas sente alguém o puxar pela gola.

- Ela disse para deixá-la em paz...- Avisa Camus.

- Sai daqui ô idiota! Eu vi primeiro.- O rapaz tenta encarar o cavaleiro, mas recebe um, dois, três socos, caindo inconsciente na grama.

- Está tudo bem agora...- Camus oferece a mão para Sam levantar.

- Obrigada... Fiquei com tanto medo...- A garota se agarra ao rapaz.

- Já passou...- Diz afagando os cabelos dela.

Mia se escora no parapeito da varanda, olhando para o copo toma um gole, cuspindo ao sentir o álcool.

- Mas que porcaria é essa!- Diz com uma careta.

- Ponche...- Diz uma garota sentada no parapeito.

- Ah, desculpe, não a vi...- Mia sorri sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, é Amélia certo?- Pergunta a morena.

- Pode me chamar de Mia. E você?- Pergunta a amazona se simpatizando com a recém conhecida.

- Ashley, sou uma prima desconhecida. A vi apenas por fotos que seu pai tinha.- Diz Ashley, descendo com um pulo e estendendo a mão para a prima, Mia sorri e aperta a mão.- Soube que é amazona, deve ser muito legal.- Diz.

- Ora ora, se não é a princesa rolante, obrigada pelo show...- Anelli aparece com um pedaço de bolo junto à Petra.

- Vamos Mia, deixe essa aí.- Diz Ashley puxando a garota pelo braços, ia passando por Anelli, com raiva a loira joga o bolo no vestido de Mia.

- Ops... Caiu...- Sorri cinicamente.

Mia olha para o vestido, depois para Anelli, se aproxima e vira o copo na cabeça da outra.

- Oh! Virou sozinho...- Sorri Mia, Ashley ri.

- Olha o que você fez sua brega!- A loira tinha faíscas nos olhos.

- Gostei do perfume...- Diz a amazona sentindo o cheiro de ponche, e ia entrando quando Anelli a puxa pelo braço.

- Agora você vai ver sua idiota!- A loira tenta puxar o cabelo de Mia, mas esta sendo mais rápida, inverte as posições, segurando o braço de Anelli e torcendo. – Ai ai ai! Não fiquem paradas! Me ajudem, essa marginal vai quebrar meu braço!- Gritava Anelli.

- Se vira meu bem, quem mandou provocar.- Ashley cruza os braços e ri.

- Vai chamar minha mãe Petra!- A loira grita e a ruiva sai correndo.

Mia empurra Anelli que cai de joelhos no chão, nesse momento um grupo de pessoas se aproxima.

- Mãe! Pai! Essa marginal me atacou do nada e quase quebrou meu braço!- A loira se joga nos braços da mãe.

- Que drama... ¬¬"""- Diz Mia.

- Clarice! Precisa mandar essa garota para um reformatório! Me recuso a aceitar que uma marginal dessa se torne Rainha! Fale algo Lizandro!- A mãe de Anelli tinha os cabelos curtos, lisos e loiro bem claro, olhos felinos e cinza, vestia um vestido brilhante preto de gola alta, estava envolta de ouro.

- Arina tem razão mamãe, ela tão tem condição de ser Rainha!- Lizandro tinha os cabelos calvos e castanhos, olhos verdes, barrigudo e com uma barbicha.

- Acalmem-se! Me explique isso Amélia!- Clarice coloca as mãos na cintura.

- Não preciso explicar nada! É isso mesmo que a Barbie metida disse! Eu a ataquei sem motivo! Posso ir embora agora? Vai desistir dessa história maluca de me fazer Rainha e me deixar ser amazona em paz?- Diz Mia.

- Não pense que vai ser fácil assim não! Me explique o que aconteceu Ashley!- A senhora apela para sua neta mais velha.

- A Anelli apareceu do nada provocando a Mia e jogando bolo nela, Mia revidou, Anelli ficou brava e tentou puxar o cabelo da Mia, aí ela apenas se defendeu... Na minha opinião, Anelli estava errada, provocar uma amazona é burrice, e muito bem feito, pra mim mereceu!- Diz calmamente, recebendo um olhar mortal de Anelli e sua mãe.

- Muito bem, todos podem voltar à festa. Anelli e Amélia, troquem de roupa já!- Diz Clarice massageando as têmporas.

Anelli sobe as escadas batendo os pés, com Arina atrás. Isabelle olha sério para a filha que ia entrando.

- Amélia... Quero falar com você.- Diz Clarice, a levando até um banco de madeira, a fazendo sentar ao seu lado.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?- Pergunta a senhora séria.

- Me defendendo! Ouviu o que a Ashley disse?- Responde a garota.

- É sobre isso mesmo! Não deveria revidar, não são modos de uma princesa!- Diz Clarice.

- Mas eu NÃO sou uma princesa! Nem quero ser! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar isso? Não pedi para ser rainha!- Diz irritada.

- Eu te entendo... Sabe, você me lembra alguém quando mais nova...- A senhora a olha terna.

- Quem?- Pergunta Mia curiosa.

- Eu mesma... Quando mais jovem, odiava a idéia de seguir ordens e ser da nobreza, fui obrigada a me casar com seu avô contra minha vontade.- Diz com um olhar distante.

- E porque aceitou? Devia ter fugido!- Diz a princesa.

- E acha que não tentei? Muitas e muitas vezes... Mas nesse meio tempo me apaixonei por Loui, e percebi que nem sempre a vida é aquilo que queremos, temos que fazer sacrifícios para um bem maior. Nem tudo no meu casamento foi ruim, seu avô foi uma homem maravilhoso, tive filhos e lindas netas, Deus não me presenteou com netos homens...A escolhi para ser rainha não apenas por ser filha de Phillipe, mas vi em seus olhos, é uma pessoa decidida, forte, meiga, um pouco cabeça dura, mas uma ótima pessoa. É a Rainha ideal para Genóvia.- Diz Clarice acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Vovó...- Mia tinha os olhos marejados.

- Não chore querida, amazonas choram?- Clarice limpa as lágrimas da neta.

- Acho que não...- Sorri a garota.

- Agora vá se trocar, ainda tem a dança. E não arranje encrenca com Anelli, a ignore, no fundo é uma boa pessoa.- Diz Clarice.

- Beeeeem no fundo né?- Diz Mia.

- Amélia...- A senhora se finge de brava, depois abre um largo sorriso.

- Com licença Majestade...- Mia faz uma reverência como uma princesa e cai trocar de roupa.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx


	4. Lady in Red

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

**Angel Pink- **Mia é mesmo muito fofa! Adoro ela, ainda mais sendo uma das primeiras personagens que criei xD As outras terão apenas pequenas aparições, os focos ficam com minha princesa amazona mesmo!

**oOo**

**_Música tema: Lady in Red, Chris de Burgh_**

**oOo**

- Olha o Camus, já se enroscou com alguém...- Diz Shura vendo o aquariano entrar com Sam.

- Onde está a Mia?- Pergunta Milo olhando para os lados.

- Serve aquela?- Shaka aponta para a jovem descendo as escadas.

Mia havia trocado de vestido, agora vestia um belo vestido escarlate de seda, de ombros de fora tinha a parte do busto enfeitado por tecidos trançados, a parte de baixo era esvoaçante, agora usava sapatilhas vermelhas, o que ajudava na hora de andar, não precisa dizer que o salão todo estava de olho nela, Milo sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver os rapazes olhando para ela de um jeito nada decente.

- Uau... Mia está linda...- Diz Kanon com um assovio.

- Nunca vi ela desse jeito...- Diz Aioria.

- Parece uma princesa de verdade...- Observa Aldebaran.

- Ela tem um rosto lindo!- Diz Shura.

- Ela não é pro bico de vocês!- Milo sai emburrado.

- O que deu no escorpião?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Como vocês são tapados...- Afrodite balança a cabeça negativamente.

Assim que Mia acaba de descer as escadas é cercada por vários rapazes.

- Quer dançar princesa?- Pergunta um deles.

- Não, dance comigo!- Diz outro.

- Eu a vi primeiro, dance comigo!- Diz outro com um sorriso.

- Err...Bem, eu não sei danç...- Ninguém dava ouvidos à ela.

- Saiam todos! Ela vai dançar é comigo!- Mia reconhece a voz, alguém a puxa da roda de rapazes.

- Milo!- Diz Mia espantada. – Obrigada...- Sorri.

- Estava falando sério quanto a dançar comigo...- Milo sorri sem graça.

- Mas eu não sei dançar...- Diz Mia sem graça.

- É fácil, apenas me acompanhe.- Milo a puxa para a pista de dança.

Uma música romântica começa a tocar, fazendo Mia encostar a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro, ela podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas dele.

- Está linda esta noite...- Milo diz baixinho pensando que ela não havia ouvido, Mia sente seu coração disparar e apenas sorri se aconchegando mais em seus braços.

- Dança muito bem!- Diz Mia assim que a música acaba. – Onde aprendeu?- Pergunta.

- Uma garota que conheci era professora de dança.- Diz Milo inocentemente.

- Ah sim...- Diz triste, por um momento havia esquecido que aquele se tratava de "Milo, o comedor do Santuário".- Bom, vou procurar Sam...- Diz se afastando.

- Espera...- Milo tenta segui-la, mas a perde de vista em meio à multidão.

Enquanto isso em um canto tranqüilo, Sam e Camus estavam sentados, o rapaz havia trazido um pouco de gelo para amenizar o vermelho do rosto da garota.

- É a segunda vez que me salva, obrigada novamente...- Sorri Sam.

- Não foi nada, eu senti que estava em perigo.- Diz Camus.

- Será que o rapaz está bem?- A garota estava um pouco preocupada com o rapaz desmaiado no jardim.

- Não se preocupe, não usei toda minha força.- Diz o aquariano deixando a garota um pouco assustada, para ela parecia socos bem fortes.

- Conhece a Mia?- Pergunta Sam se lembrando da conversa que teve com sua prima.

- Sim, treinamos juntos.- Diz Camus.

- É um Cavaleiro?- Pergunta a jovem admirada.

- Sim, sou Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, protejo a décima primeira casa.- Diz o rapaz.

- Ouro? Nossa! Mia é de prata, quantas categorias existem?- Pergunta Samantha interessada.

- Três, bronze, prata e ouro, eu e meus companheiros que estão aqui hoje, somos a categoria mais alta, defendemos Athena com nossas vidas.- Diz o rapaz.

- Isso parece perigoso...- Diz a garota.

- Mas por nossa Deusa fazemos qualquer coisa.- Diz Camus.

- Sam!- Mia logo avista a prima.- Camus?- Pergunta assim que vê o rapaz.

- Vou buscar algo para beber, querem algo?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Não obrigada.- Diz Sam.

- Eu quero suco! Mas não aquele negócio ruim cheio de frutas dentro!- Diz Mia fazendo careta.

- Pois não Majestade.- Camus faz uma reverência de brincadeira, fazendo as duas garotas rirem.

- O que houve?- Pergunta Mia vendo a prima com gelo no rosto.

- Não foi nada... Um rapaz bêbado tentou me beijar, quando o rejeitei, levei um tapa, por sorte Camus me salvou.- Diz Sam.

- Isso me parece amor...- Diz Mia. – Acho que ele também gosta de você.- Diz em seguida.

- Não diga bobagens Mia!- Diz Sam.- Ele está sendo apenas gentil.- Termina.

- É por isso mesmo... Camus é conhecido como "cubo de gelo", "pingüim", "o homem mais frio do mundo" e assim vai... Ele sendo gentil é muito estranho...- Diz Mia com um riso baixo.

Camus voltava com dois copos de suco, quando sente um puxão.

- Camus!- Diz Milo.

- Que susto Milo! O que foi?- Pergunta Camus.

- Viu a Mia?- Pergunta o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Está conversando com a Sam- Responde Camus. – Aconteceu algo?- Arqueia uma sobrancelha ao ver Milo se assustar com a pergunta.

- Não aconteceu nada... Na verdade ela ficou brava comigo por algum motivo.- Diz Milo.

- Isso é normal... Você irrita qualquer um. Não precisa se preocupar.- Diz Camus.

- Preciso sim...- Milo abaixa o olhar.

- Está bem Milo?- Pergunta o aquariano.

- Me ajuda Camus, acho que gosto da Mia.- Diz Milo. - Isso me assusta... Não sei o que fazer.- Diz abaixando novamente o olhar.

- Fale com ela.- Diz Camus.

- Mas e se ela me rejeitar?- Pergunta Milo.

- Não vai saber se não tentar, treinou com ela durante anos, é impossível não conhecê-la.- Diz Camus.

- É diferente, eu a via diferente, até ontem, quando vi seu rosto pela primeira vez, não é só isso... Quando a vi descendo as escadas com o vestido vermelho senti algo diferente, fiquei com ciúmes quando os rapazes a elogiaram e a cercaram para dançar... Meu coração disparou quando dancei com ela...- Diz Milo.

- Fico feliz por você.- Diz Camus ao perceber que Milo realmente podia estar apaixonado.- Fale com ela...- Diz entregando os copos para o amigo.

Mia e Sam conversavam animadamente quando Milo se aproxima com Camus.

- Podemos conversar?- Milo pergunta para Mia.

- Claro.- A amazona sorri meio sem graça.

- Vamos para a varanda?- Pergunta Milo, a garota assente com a cabeça e ambos se levantam.

- Isso é para você.- Diz entregando o copo assim que chegam à varanda.

- Obrigada.- Sorri Mia. - Sobre o que é a conversa?- Pergunta.

- Bom... Isso é novo para mim...- Diz o rapaz meio sem jeito. – Eu acho que gosto de você.- Diz olhando nos olhos da garota.

-...- Mia não tinha palavras. – Está brincando né? Se estiver é melhor parar.- Diz um pouco irritada.

- É sério... Quando eu a vi descendo as escadas, meu coração disparou, quando dançamos eu fiquei nas nuvens, queria que o momento durasse para sempre. – Diz Milo ficando com o rosto vermelho por estar dizendo essas coisas.

- Milo...- Mia acha fofo o rapaz vermelho até a orelha.

- Mia...- Milo se aproxima e passa a mão no rosto da garota que fecha os olhos e levanta o rosto.

Quando seus lábios se tocam, ambos sentem uma eletricidade percorrer seus corpos, Mia tinha lábios macios, Milo sentia que podia morrer naquele momento, queria esquecer e apagar seu passado cheio de mulheres, estava decidido a ficar apenas com Mia, a única garota que realmente mexeu com ele. Ambos não percebiam, mas alguém os observava de longe com as mãos crispadas.

oOo

- Que dor de cabeça...- Reclamava Máscara da Morte.

- Quem mandou encher a cara idiota!- Diz Aioria.

- Não reclame e comecem a treinar!- Diz Saga.

- Falou o senhor certinho...- Kanon faz uma careta.

- Bom dia!- Diz Milo com um sorriso, havia combinado de se encontrar com Mia no hotel mais tarde, estava ansioso para as horas passarem.

- Que milagre! Milo de Escorpião acordou cedo? – Diz Shaka.

- Deve ser miragem.- Diz Aioria esfregando os olhos.

- Vai ver o que é miragem!- Diz Milo estralando os dedos e se preparando para lutar.

Assim mesmo com enxaqueca e cansados pela festa, os Cavaleiros treinam normalmente, no hotel não era diferente, muitos acordavam com dor de cabeça, os convidados da festa aproveitavam o último dia na Grécia.

No restaurante do hotel já havia algumas pessoas acordadas, em uma mesa estavam Petra, Anelli e seus pais, logo um rapaz de cabelos loiros e ondulados, olhos azuis e felinos se juntam ao quarteto, no lado direito do rosto estava roxa e inchada.

- Meu Deus, o que ouve Rick querido?- Pergunta Arina preocupada se aproximando do filho.

- Me deixa coroa! Foi um qualquer que bateu em mim.- Diz o rapaz se jogando na cadeira.

- Não aprontou nada para merecer?- Pergunta Lizandro lendo um jornal.

- Não diga bobagens! Meu filhinho nunca faria esse tipo de coisa!- Arina defende seu filho.

- Claro que não fiz nada. Nunca vi aquele cara, deve ser um daquele amigos da princesa brega.- Diz o rapaz pegando uma xícara de café.

- Aquele lugar está cheio de marginais!- Diz Arina horrorizada.

- Aquela princesinha não perde por esperar...- Diz Anelli baixinho.

- Disse algo querida?- Pergunta Lizandro.

- Nada não papi querido, apenas pensando em que roupa usar hoje.- Disfarça a garota colocando um pedaço de queijo branco na boca.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx


	5. As aulas de etiqueta

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

**Angel Pink- **Milo e Mia são fofos não? Melhor nem saber o que a bruaca da Anelli vai fazer, descubra nesse capítulo!

**oOo**

- Onde ela está?- Pergunta Clarice olhando para o relógio.

- Não se preocupe Clarice, ela logo vai aparecer, ela não tem muita mania de acordar cedo...- Diz Isabelle também preocupada.

Em outra mesa estavam Clarice, Leonel, o casal Coborgh- Gotha, o casal Mendes, Isabelle, Ashley e Samantha.

- Com licença.- Diz Ashley se levantando.

- Onde vai querida?- Pergunta Clarice.

- Andar um pouco...- Diz a jovem se espreguiçando, vestia uma regata branca e short jeans, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Bom dia!- Diz Mia com um grande sorriso cruzando com Ashley na porta do restaurante.

- Vovó quer te matar.- Diz Ashley sorrindo.

- Imaginei...- Diz Mia fazendo careta, vestia uma calça folgada e regata preta.

- Está atrasada mocinha...- Diz a senhora quando vê a jovem se aproximar.

- Desculpe...- Diz a jovem com um sorriso amarelo. – Bom dia para todos!- Diz se sentando e pegando logo um pedaço de pão.

- Está alegre hoje Mia. Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta Sam, ela vestia uma jardineira vestido bege e camiseta branca.

- Depois te conto!- Sorri a amazona.

- Esses jovens e seus segredos.- Sorri Ruiz Mendes, pai de Ashley, era um homem de traços bem latinos, pele morena, cabelos negros, lisos e arrepiados e olhos castanhos, ao seu lado Amanda, uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e ondulados até o meio das costas, belos olhos verdes e pele alva.

- Nada de fofocas hoje! Teremos um longo dia de aulas!- Diz Clarice, vendo a jovem Mia escorregar desanimada pela cadeira. – E sente-se direito!- Diz séria, a garota logo fica ereta na cadeira.

- Bom, já terminei meu café, vou passear um pouco, vem junto Sam?- Pergunta Anabella.

- Vá com elas Samantha, as aulas de etiqueta começam pela mesa.- Diz Clarice.

- Tudo bem. Com licença.- Diz Samantha se levantando.

- Vou com vocês, preciso ver onde Ashley está.- Diz Amanda.

- Belle?- Pergunta Anabella.

- Também vou. Juízo Mia.- A mãe diz séria.

- Ok mamãe...- Mia sorri triste, estaria à sós com a vovó tenente.

- Continue seu café da manhã, irei observá-la.- Diz Clarice pegando elegantemente a xícara de chá.

Mia tenta ser elegante, mas não sabia nada de como ser, vivia cercada de homens, talvez tivesse pegado um pouco da mania deles, assim que pega a jarra de suco, acaba colocando demais no copo, derramando um pouco na mesa, sem outra alternativa encosta os lábios na borda, tomando o excesso para depois melar um pedaço de pão com manteiga, ia levá-lo a boca, quando Clarice lhe dá um tapa nas mãos.

- Seja mais delicada! Não mele seu pão desse jeito, vai ficar com colesterol alto! Não seja gulosa, coloque menos suco! Não faça esse bico enorme para tomar o suco! Não coloque os cotovelos na mesa enquanto come!- Diz a senhora dando tapas de leve no cotovelo.

- Sente-se direito!- Diz Clarice arrumando a postura da garota. – Damas sentam na ponta da cadeira e de costas retas. Não comem feito ogros, o pão deve ser feito em pedaços pequenos e levados à boca com as mão delicadamente, se for querer ser gulosa e abocanhar tudo de uma vez, irá sujar a boca!- Diz vendo Mia limpar a bochecha suja de manteiga. – A xícara deve ser pega pelo cabo dessa maneira, deixando o dedo mindinho erguido, não tome todo o conteúdo de uma vez, assopre um pouco e beberique, assim como o suco, nós, damas educadas nunca mostramos que comemos demais.- Diz demonstrando.

- Minhas costas estão doendo...- Reclama Mia depois de algumas horas sentada naquela posição.

- Tudo bem, vamos para meu quarto, teremos aula de como andar elegantemente!- Diz a senhora se lembrando da cena da escada do dia anterior.

Clarice havia tirado vários vestidos e roupas elegantes que havia trazido para a garota, além de sapatos das mais variadas cores, modelos e saltos. Mia foi obrigada a vestir um taier(não sei como se escrever...u.u) salmão e scarpins da mesma cor, ela mal conseguia se equilibrar, andando com as pernas tortas.

- Está linda! Se não fosse esse jeito horrível de andar!- Diz Clarice.

- Já disse que não sei andar com esses sapatos horrorosos!- Diz Mia cruzando os braços.

- Tome, coloque isso na cabeça e tente andar sem derrubar.- Diz Clarice dando um livro meio grosso.

- Isso é mais estranho ainda!- Diz Mia fazendo careta.

- Princesas não fazem essas caretas horrorosas que você faz! Vai virar rugas!- Diz horrorizada. – E pense que isso é um treinamento, assim como você faz lá no seu Santuário.- Clarice penou para dizer isso, odiava lembrar que sua querida neta lutava.

- Tudo bem...- A garota coloca o livro na cabeça e começa a andar.

- Costa reta! Um pé na frente do outro! Não dobre os joelhos assim! Olhe para frente! Linha reta! Balance os braços graciosamente!- Lá ia Clarice novamente torturando a pobre Mia.

- Estou cansada...- Mia se joga no sofá.

- Amélia... Tudo bem, estou cansada também!- A senhora sorri e se joga ao lado da neta. – Tem outra coisa que preciso pedir à você...- Diz a senhora sentando direito e pegando as mão da neta.

- O que foi?- Pergunta Mia.

- Quero que vá para Genóvia comigo por um tempo.- Clarice já sabia a reação da garota. – É por pouco tempo.- Diz tentando amenizar.

- Pouco tempo quanto?- Pergunta a princesa séria.

- Um mês.- Diz Clarice vendo Mia fechar mais a cara.

- Um mês? É muito! Não quero ir, acabei de receber minha armadura!- Diz a jovem emburrada.

- Preciso apresentar a futura rainha ao povo, entenda querida...- A senhora passa a mão no rosto da neta.- Pode pensar um pouco, mas preciso de sua resposta até amanhã, pode ir.- Clarice se levanta.

- Está bem...- Mia vai trocar de roupa.

- Até amanhã Amélia.- Diz a senhora na porta do quarto.

- Até vovó...- Diz Mia pensativa, mas um sorriso brota em seus lábios ao se lembrar que havia combinado de se encontrar com Milo na porta do hotel.

Milo estava parado perto de uma árvore, olhava para o relógio a todo momento, estava ansioso, sente alguém se aproximando e vira com um sorriso.

- Mia!- Diz sorrindo. – Quem é você?- Diz ao ver que se tratava de outra pessoa.

- Me chamo Anelli, prima da Mia.- Diz a garota com um sorriso, vestia um vestido azul claro justo ao corpo e sandália plataforma, enrolava um cacho nos dedos enquanto o olhava de maneira sedutora.

- Prazer... Me chamo Milo, sabe me dizer se a Mia vai demorar?- Pergunta o rapaz, incomodado com o olhar da garota.

- Acho que não vai demorar...- Milo estava de costas para a entrada e Anelli à sua frente, a garota vê quando Mia desce do elevador, puxando o cavaleiro pelo pescoço e tomando seus lábios, Milo fica sem reação.

Mia sai sorrindo pela porta de vidro, olhando para os lados à procura de Milo, quando o vê perto da árvore, aos beijos com Anelli, ela sente seu coração se despedaçar, os olhos marejarem, segurando as lágrimas ela corre dali, Milo empurra a loira que sorria.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- Diz Milo assustado.

- Te beijando, fiquei de olho em você na festa, quando me sinto atraída por alguém sou bem direta.- Diz ela sorrindo.

- Muito direta pro meu gosto. Olha, você é muito bonita, mas eu gosto da sua prima, não acho certo, talvez o eu de dois dias atrás fosse gostar, mas o Milo de hoje não, com licença.- Diz entrando no hotel á procura de Mia.

- Com licença, sabe me dizer se Amélia Pernápolis se encontra no hotel?- Pergunta Milo.

- Ela acabou de sair.- Diz o atendente, para o desespero do rapaz que corre para ver se a encontrava.

Milo correu pela praia até encontrar Mia sentada nas areias ao lado de seus chinelos, olhava para o mar, ele a vê enxugando lágrimas, preocupado se aproxima devagar e senta ao seu lado.

- Por que não me esperou?- Pergunta Milo.

- Você me parecia muito ocupado.- Diz séria.

- Você viu?- Pergunta preocupado

- Ah, entendi... Era segredo?- Pergunta irônica.

- Não é isso, não é o que está pensando, foi um acidente...- O rapaz tenta se explicar.

- Não estou pensando nada, eu vi! Estava aos beijos com minha prima Anelli, poderia ser qualquer uma, menos ela! Na verdade acho que esperava isso de você...- Diz nervosa.

- Eu não a beijei, ela me agarrou de repente e me beijou.- Diz Milo.

- Ah! E não diga que não gostou? – Diz nervosa.

- Não gostei! Não menti quando disse que queria que fosse a única, eu gosto de você de verdade!- Diz o rapaz.

- O grande pegador do Santuário, Milo de escorpião, beijado por uma beldade loira e não gosta? – Diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Deixa eu explicar...- Pedia Milo.

- Não quero ouvir! Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não irá mais me ver! – Diz se levantando.

- Espera...- Milo a puxa pelo braço.

- Me solta...- Diz Mia, sentindo ser puxada, Milo a beija, mas logo recebe um tapa bem dado.

- Nunca mais faça isso... Eu te odeio! Não quero mais olhar para sua cara!- Diz correndo de volta ao hotel.

- Mia! – Milo a vê se afastar.

Samantha voltava com sua mãe para o hotel, quando vê Mia entrar correndo, preocupada vai atrás da prima, a encontrando encolhida perto das escadas de emergência.

- Mia?- Pergunta Sam.

- Sam...- Mia se agarra a prima.- Ele mentiu pra mim...- Dizia aos soluços.

- O que houve Mia? Ele quem?- Sam abraça Mia. – Vamos para meu quarto.- Diz ajudando a amazona a se levantar, em seu quarto Mia conta o que aconteceu.

- Vou para Genóvia...- Diz Mia enxugando as lágrimas.

- Assim do nada? E o Santuário?- Pergunta Sam.

- Não quero ver ele de novo ... Depois eu ligo para Saori...- Diz indo até a janela.

- Talvez ele tenha falado a verdade...- Diz Sam preocupada com a decisão da prima.

- Eu o conheço há muito tempo, é um safado, aproveitador, sem vergonha! Justo a Anelli?- Mia sente seus olhos marejarem novamente, passando os dedos nos lábios e se lembrando do beijo na festa, ela deixa uma lágrima escorrer.- Sou uma burra... – Diz baixinho.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx


End file.
